kingdom_thrfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kingdom THR Season 2
Essa Saga fica terminando de tricotar a campanha que Garrett vivenciou em Ghumidir e aos poucos vai passando o cargo para sua irmã Jenneth depois de sair de Ghumidir. Prólogo. Tudo se normalizou e Juan se tornou rei e deu sua primeira missão para Gary, procurar por um grupo de crianças nomeadas Aranhas, que nesse grupo, elas pareciam serem crianças sem rosto que se apossava de rostos de pessoas que faleceu uma vez e apossa delas para viver, ele foi em busca delas cruzando o pântano esquecido, cruzando esse, ele se encontra com eles, sendo-os: Strat, Keny, Cassandra, Konde Ku e Tukstuski, eles falam que estão investigando um lugar e pede para Gary ajudá-los. No caminho, eles conversam cruzando o pantanal, lá acontece um monte de eventos, acabando deixando um deles mortos e eles tem que ir embora de lá. Voltando com eles para Ghumidir, Gary volta para casa e lá se encontra com Jenneth, uma espécie de elfa com vestimentas fechadas e com ar de reservado, Gary costumava chamá-la de Jenny, ela possuía 16 anos, corre até seu irmão e o abraça, esses anos todos ao lado de seu irmão, agora com saudades dele, finalmente de volta, Juan para ter um feliz retorno, ele faz uma festa e convida todos e colocam seu melhor traje. Depois os 15 casais dançam a valsa, entre os 15 estava Jenny com Gary, uma coisa que fazia Jenny se sentir estranha era seu coração batendo, aquilo parecia questionável, o jeito que Gary olhava para ela, será amor? Ela não podia dizer, ela continuou então. Depois, ela foi lá para fora e Cassandra foi dançar com Gary, depois da dança, ele pediu licença e foi atrás dela, lá estava ela sentada no banco e então ele sentou perto dela, chegando lá, ele comenta que ele estava sentindo falta dela e ela idem, ela pegou sua mão e ficou mais perto dele e ele colocou o braço no outro lado do seu ombro e os dois olham para a lua e ela encosta a cabeça em seu ombro e ele pergunta o que houve e ela diz que estava sentindo muito a falta dele com uma voz e expressão tristonha e ele pediu para ela não ficar assim e disse para ela sorrir, mas ao invés disso, ela olha para ele, os dois se olham, até que de repente, ela aproxima o rosto para ele e ele fica surpreso, ele aproxima também, quando chega perto de seus lábios, Jenny para e acaba mudando de idéia dizendo que não pode...dizendo que eles são irmãos e por mais que ela o ame...ela...não podia fazer isso, ela se desculpa e os dois passam a noite por ali sentado no banco. Depois, os fogos começam a serem jogados para cima e os dois olham, mas fogos? Era meio estranho soltar fogos ali, mais lá dentro acontecia uma tragédia, um homem nomeado Mindi, apareceu na porta do castelo e encarou o Juan e lá, ele assassinou Juan e depois Michelle, sua antiga amiga, o separou em dois, Ghumidir devia ser evacuada dali, Lilian, Jenny e Gary saíram de lá e foram para casa, enquanto isso os Aranhas recolheram o corpo de Juan que mesmo assim tava separado em dois. Novas ameaças, novas mudanças e revelações Gary, Lilian e Jenny, foram para a casa deles, os Aranhas foram junto, passa-se um tempo e a casa dos Proudmore Green é queimada por um fogo verde, tendo eles que evacuar dali, Jenny argumenta com um dos Aranhas, dizendo que eles só depende dos outros e não se defendem, já que são crianças, são valentonas, fica dependendo delas sem uma razão, Tsuki não aguentando, joga uma magia de dark em Jenny que a desmaia e acaba deixando Lilian com uma expressão muito decepcionada, ela pede para Gary levar ela para longe, enquanto isso Lilian chuta o nariz de Tsuki e depois Konde Ku quem Jenny argumentou. Distante dali, Jenny fala para Gary que vai embora, pois não admitia que aquilo fosse acontecer, tentando convencê-la, Jenny não volta atrás e vai embora, dizendo que uma hora ele e sua mãe vão perceber que estão sendo usados. Perdendo sua irmã, Gary fica literalmente perdido no que fará só estando com sua mãe e sem sua irmã por perto, conhecendo mais pessoas mais pra frente, Gary procura um jeito de procurar por Mindi enquanto está numa cabana temporária com sua mãe, eles comentam que viram uma moça bonita de cabelos azuis e ele comenta que é a irmã dele. Depois de muita conversa, Gary se depara com Mindi, traçam uma batalha que acaba tendo Mindi derrotado ele, Mindi quase querendo dar a ele um golpe de misericórdia, resolve não matar o garoto e pede para um homem que media 2 metros de altura, chamado Tiranduil levasse o garoto. Enquanto isso, Jenneth estava submerssa por um longo tempo treinando suas habilidades em baixo d'água, seu corpo nú estava lá, ela treinou por meses seus golpes de gelo e tinha agora irradiação de gelo não só pelas mãos, mas agora pelo corpo inteiro, tendo a capacidade de concentrar aonde fosse, incluindo algumas coisas á mais. Umas garotas na água estavam em tempo livre, foram brincar na água, se banhar, nesse meio, Jenneth foi encontrada nas águas do Reino Trevalia, cada uma delas foram nomeadas Aege, Ellua, Lupi, Heal Do e He Luna e elas levam ela para lá. Jenneth fez uma fada com seus próprios poderes, sendo eles pegando um pouco de sua alma e dando vida á ela, ela a nomeou de Elisyum. As garotas, uma delas, dão roupas para ela se vestir, pois nua ela não poderia se apresentar, depois vestí-las, ela é apresentada á rainha Valéria, que acaba tendo admiração pela elfa, permitindo que ela seja uma delas. Para não ser reconhecida, Jenneth muda seu visual quando vai para Trevalia, incluindo sua face, sua mente muda, tornando ela uma menina muito ingênua, apontando algo que não parece ser lá muito certo, sendo ela se tornando uma jovem pacifista querendo paz por lá, apontando o que deve ser certo, assim fazendo justiça em silêncio, sendo apresentada para Valeria para as outras figuras que se apresenta ali, ela começa a se aventurar conheçendo cada uma delas, dentre elas, um jovem loiro e belo de cabelos loiros chamou sua atenção, nomeado Cloud. (É outro, tá?) Acabando cometendo alguns erros que ela não sabia, ela sempre no final conseguia receber o perdão de uma das figuras que lá se encontravam, entre as meninas mais próximas dela, é Heal Do, que á vê como uma das considerada irmãs dela e lhes dá as melhores roupas que ela tem, Aege, que já gostou dela á primeira vista, até da fada que ela fez na frente de todas elas, o Escravo Mirim, que é porteiro no lugar de um garoto chamado Tony, um menino de cabelos loiros, porteiro principal de lá, Jenneth foi se acostumando de ficar por lá, mas nunca esquecer de sua família. Um dia, Jenneth convida Cloud para sair. Jenny: C-Cloud! >< Cloud: Oi! *olha para Jenny * Jenny: Eu...*engolindo em seco* >~< gostaria de conversar com você! >< (Por que está sendo tão difícil falar com ele, eu não tenho dificuldade assim com os outros._.) Cloud: Hum? Tudo bem! *pega Aege com facilidade e a deixa com o Tony* Tony: *carrega Aege* Viu só Cloud! Eu consigo! Todo o treinamento valeu a penaaa!! xD Cloud: Hahaha! Tony é um garoto genial! Aege: TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA?! *soca a cara de Tony e pisa no chão* Tony: *cai no chão* Aiii >< Jenny: *rindo* É ótimo que esteja saudável, Tony! ^^ Tony: Siiiim >< *flexiona os musculos* Hahaaaa X3 Aege: *suspira* ¬¬ Elisyum: *batendo palminhas* >< Jenny: *olhando para a minha mão e pegando na mão de Cloud* Cloud: Hum? *fica confuso mas sorrir* Para onde quer ir Lady Jenny? ^^ Jenny: Naquela fonte que estávamos uma vez e você me deixou lá porque tinha que voltar._. Elisyum: *voando ficando fora da palma de sua mão* Pode ir Jenneth, eu fico com Aege chan ^^ Jenny: Ah, tudo bem ^^ Cloud: Tudo bem. *caminha com ela a levando junto levemente* Jenny: *pondo a mão no peito com a outra* (Meu coração...por que bate tanto?) Cloud: Essa fonte é bonita não?...Ela me lembra você, deve ser porquê nós conversamos pela primeira vez perto dela não é? Hehe *sorrir* Jenny: Sim! ^^ Eu gosto de água, gelo...coisas frias, parecem tão serenas e delicadas como flocos de neve ^^ Você é uma pessoa muito gentil e dócil, eu nunca recebi tanta bênção e generosidade em minha vida. Cloud: E o barulho de cada uma delas me facina...quando eu era pequeno...com uns 10 anos de idade eu costumava a dormir perto de um mar próximo de minha antiga casa, minha irmã Abelia, sempre vinha me chamar pois ela não entendia o porquê eu amava a água, o bater dela, o barulho dela, tudo é tão bom,*sorrir e olha para Jenny* É bom saber que você ama a água também...estou feliz por você gostar da minha generosidade. Jenny: *olhando para Cloud* Puxa...incrível! *o* Então quer dizer que, você gosta parcialmente do que eu gosto, que linda história Cloud! ^^ Cloud: *sorrir e fecha os olhos* Jenny: *abraçando o seu braço* É bom saber disso, é ótimo! Me senti comovida! ^^ Cloud: ...O que deseja fazer? Jenny: Quero brincar um pouco! >< Cloud: brincar de que? Haha Jenny: Na água! >< Se é que você pode! >< Cloud: Haha... bem... eu não sou mais criança...jamais eu caberia aí kk *sorrir*...podemos sair para comer alguma coisa... o que acha? ^^ Jenny: Umas frutas seria bom ^^ *andando com ele enquanto falo ainda segurando seu braço* Sabe Cloud, eu queria falar mais umas coisas ^^ Cloud: Pode falar! Estou a ouvir ^^ Jenny: Não é que eu estou te evitando, eu só...me sinto diferente perto de você e igual para os outros...embora você me estranhe pelo meu modo...não é que eu não goste de você, eu me sinto diferente perto de você e por dentro...meu coração... Cloud: *acha tudo meio estranho* Então vamos fazer o seu coração se sentir normal. Jenny: Não, você não entendeu, é tudo muito questionável! Cloud: Como assim?...Bem... Jenny: Eu sinto! Sinto algo que...faz de mim ficar...próxima, só que, parece...mais. Eu não sei qual delas devo dizer, mas vou dizer todas. Cloud: Pode falar. Jenny: Raiva? Triste? Feliz? Amor? Confusa? Gosto? Cloud: *sorrir* Talvez seja ansiedade, um tipo de crise emocional...não se preocupe. *sorrir de uma forma bonita para Jenny* Jenny: Ansiosa? Não, eu não sinto isso, senão eu estaria o oposto do que eu tô... Cloud: (Amor.) ... *sorrir* (Ela ta apaixonada por mim? Mas assim tão rapido? Talvez não...) Eu realmente não sei, são muitas emoções, qualquer uma pode ser o que você sente, apenas descubra qual delas é a verdadeira ^^ *sorrir* Jenny: Ainda tenho que estreiar isto tudo, mas grata ^^ Eu vou descobrir uma delas e falar para você! �� Cloud: Estarei esperando ^^ Jenny: Claro que, eu vou quando você estiver livre. (Estou me sentindo leve até demais perto dele...isso parece bom.) Cloud: *sorrir* Várias pessoas começam a gritar "Cloooooud" com muita felicidade. Jenny: Você é admirado por aqui ^^ Cloud: *sorrir* Sou eu! Estou feliz em ver vocês todos felizes e com saúde! Pessoas: *começam a gritar de felicidade* Jenny: Eles o adoram e você adoram eles! ^^ É bom ver que tudo está em paz ^^ Isso mostra que as pessoas devem ficar unidas e nunca violentas uma com as outras ^^ Cloud: Sim *sorrir* Jenny: :3 *olhando para Cloud* Cloud: *olha para Jenny* O que houve? Jenny: *sorrindo ainda olhando para ele* (Ainda quero descobrir o que é essa sensação que sinto, próximo a ti, tudo fica diferente.) *piscando os olhos uma vez, deixando eles apertados e inclinando a cabeça para o lado e para o outro* Cloud: Hahaha. Abelia: Irmão! *se aproxima de ambos* Jenny: ! (Essa voz.) *olhando para trás* Cloud: Abelia? Abelia: Preciso de você! agora mesmo Cloud! Cloud: ... (Foi bom enquanto durou) Assim que eu estiver livre venha me ver Jenny...sua companhia é divertida. *vai junto de Abelia* Jenny: Claro ^^ *pondo as duas mãos no peito* Essa sensação que eu sinto...o que é exatamente essa sensação?...Será tristeza, ansiedade, felicidade? Eu não entendo, será isso que dizem? Amor? Eu já escutei isso antes, 2 vezes...mas...não tenho certeza se é isso. Eu...preciso voltar *andando para a direção que os dois foram* Alguns dias depois, acontece uma tentativa de homicídio contra o porteiro Tony enquanto ele estava com Jenneth, ela não pensa duas vezes e ataca este. Neste momento, ela vai até o Septo e fala o relatório do acontecimento, a rainha Valeria diz que estavam tentando matar o porteiro, eles procuram agora discutir a situação para iniciar um plano. Jenneth procura entender as meninas que encontram lá, até que ela vai vizitar Heal Do, ela cuida dela como se fosse uma linda boneca, arrumando seu cabelo, dando ela novas roupas novamente, enquanto isso elas conversavam, cada uma contando um pedaço da história de sua vida. Logo depois que as duas se arrumaram, Jenneth ficou mais encantada, Heal Do tinha um belo gosto para roupas do tipo vestido e decotes, depois, ela diz que precisa sair e Jenneth agradece á ela e sai também. Enquanto isso em Ghumidir, Tiranduil é levando por Garrett, Tiranduil por outro lado acolheu Gary e nesse meio, ele conhece Lewis, conhecido como aleijado, ele o salvou de um grupo de meninos e depois disso ele agradeçe e gostaria de se juntar á ele como gratidão enquanto se aventura. procurando outro caminho para caçar Mindi, Gary viaja para o mundo lá fora longe de sua mãe em Ghumidir esperando seu filho pacientemente. Vendo que havia perdido dias atrás por Mindi, ele agora procura por mais poder e fazendo algumas mudanças em suas vestes, colocando algo que desse maturidade á sua idade que há de mudar, ele amarra seu cabelo que depois de meses começou á crescer, Tiranduill vizita Garrrett e conversa um pouco com ele e dá um livro para ele, existia palavras ali contidas que eram magias poderosas, ele não sabia que livro era esse, mas que se puder, ele lerá. Dias se passam e ele recebe uma carta dos Aranhas, dizendo que eles iam embora e começariam á seguir seus rumos sozinhos, se separando um do outro, nisso Gary vai aos prantos. Á noite, todos estão no quarto e esta tudo calmo eles comem e Gary havia tomado um ar puro até que vai para o seu quarto, depois de um tempo, Tiranduil entra no quarto e fecha a porta e olha para o Gary Tiranduil: Gary...*caminha ate ele* Gary: Oi Tiranduil: Tenho uma revelação...sei que você é uma boa pessoa... Gary: Fala. Tiranduil: Eu conheci o seu pai...ele era como você...aquele livro que eu te dei é um mais atualizado...você sabia?... Gary: Não sabia. Mas me fale o que sabe como ele era quando criança. // Vão para o hiperlink antes de continuar á ler este. Enquanto ele contava, Tiranduil deu uma parada um pouco ao longo da história, para desabafar Gary disse para ele contar tudo para ele o que houve com ele. Tiranduil: Meu filho iria amar estar com você! Vocês eram parecidos kkk...sim eu tive um filho...ele era um garoto bem enérgico kk...ele vivia querendo ser uma miniatura minha e sempre estava ajudando sua mãe também...ele fazia sucesso com as garotas...mas....aí... *fica triste*... aí...ele... Gary: Oh my...me desculpe... Tiranduil: ...Eu não gosto de lembrar disso mas...irei lembrar por você...meu filho estava comigo até que viu um ataque em nossa vila....fogo... fogo por toda parte. Eu fiquei louco e logo fui para a vila...aí ele foi junto comigo...eu vi a minha casa e a minha esposa...morta. Ele ficou em choque...em choque...ele entrou para ver a sua mãe...o que eu não daria para tê-lo o puxado naquele simples momento...para tê-lo puxado, para tê-lo afastado...para nem ter ido a vila...a casa... Gary: Era um fogo verde? Tiranduil: Ela caiu e.... Gary - E..? Tiranduil: O normal...mas...quando a casa caiu, meu filho gritou tão alto...tão alto...eu...*lacrimeja e bota a mão sobre o seu rosto* ...morreu...ele morreu...minha esposa morreu! Eu...eu tive que ir para lugares para servir como um mercenário...aí achei o Lewis por lá...e o Mindi me contratou mas agora estou aqui com você...eu lembrei deste momento justo na parte mais triste...mais triste do meu passado... Gary: Desabafa. Vem aqui.*Ele abraçava o homem alto*...tô me sentindo um anãozinho... Tiranduil: Hehe...*abraça Gary* você e o Lewis vão ser os meus filhos atualmente...eu espero que vocês fiquem comigo...e se aquele Mindi ousar mexer com um de vocês, eu irei socá-lo com tanta vontade que cada osso de seu corpo quebrará...quer que eu continue? *sorrir* Gary: Sim. Tiranduil: Hehe...tudo bem. // Voltem para Lilian Proudmore Depois de terminar de contar a história do pai de Garrett, ele mostra respeito por Tiranduil e agradeçe mais uma vez, e, depois, junto com Lewis, armam um plano para acabar com Mindi. Depois de reencontrar com Mindi, ele usou um truque sujo, tornou Juan que uma vez assassinado, num zumbi, nisso ele e Mindi os atacaram, uma mulher chamada Maggie, servidora de Mindi ficava hesitando em atacar, Garrett acaba levando um soco que atravessa, saindo até as costas, levando a morte de Garrett, mas por um milagre, seu pai o acolheu permitindo que isso não ficasse assim. No final desse resultado, outra derrota do trio é feita. Depois de não conseguir trazer seu amigo Juan de volta, ele precisou recuar. Por outro lado, Maggie ás escondidas estava tratando de Juan, aos poucos ela eliminava seu controle aos mandos de Mindi, cantava para ele, uma voz bela como se fosse um sino, uma harpa, Juan se sentia melhor depois de completamente recuperado. Nisso, Mindi descobre que ela estava retirando Juan de seu controle e furioso, parte para cima de Maggie, travando uma batalha de vida ou morte, Juan que tenta impedir, Maggie fala para ele ficar longe, mas acaba sendo atacada no peito e prendida na parede, mas graças aos seus poderes, ela usa a cartada final, ele o destroça de dentro pra fora, só deixando o sangue se expalhar no lugar, nisso quando Juan vai chegar perto dela, ela o afasta com um poder telecinético. Depois que tudo termina, eles finalmente encontra Juan, dessa vez são e salvo, Gary fica feliz por seu amigo ter voltado, mas ele parecia um tanto decepcionado no final e Juan com uma expressão tristonha, ele os levam e procuram o local onde Mindi estava, mas só encontram o corpo morto de Maggie preso na árvore, Tiranduil retira ela de lá e a carrega nas costas, Gary e sua trupe, vão de volta para Ghumidir, uma vitória conquistada não por eles, mas por quem traiu a confiança do cruel Mindi. Juan com uma expressão muito depressiva no rosto, pela razão de ele não ter mais ninguém ao seu lado, era um garoto sozinho, sem mais ninguém com ele, Maggie era a única pessoa que foi tão gentil e tão amável, conseguiu retirá-lo do feitíço, dessa vez, sozinho no mundo novamente. De repente, o cristal de Jenneth brilha forte, ela não conseguia controlá-lo, estava tão forte e brilhoso, o brilho é tão intenso, que acaba fazendo uma explosão coberta de purpurina, luz e divindade, iluminando uma boa parte do lugar Jenny: *olhando para cima* !!!! Elisyum: Je...Jenneth!!! :o Jenny: *corpo iluminando todo* KYAAAAAAAAH!!! >< *fazia um eco no meu grito* Umas bolinhas de luz branca de contorno azul voavam para todos os lugares, até a direção de Ghumidir. Juan: *entrando em Ghumidir* Bom estar de volta... Gary: Uhum. O brilho intenso azul e brilhante é tão forte, que faz uma ventania forte e gelada quase que empurrando todos eles e balança violentamente o cabelo deles. Gary: Carai... *sai correndo a todo gás pro reino, tirava um pingente que tinha um coração amarelo do bolso* Será que... Juan: WOOOOOW!! ESPERA AÍ CARA!! A bolinha branca com azul brilhante vai voando na direção de Maggie atrás dela que é segurada por Tiranduil, acerta ela atrás de suas costas e ela fica iluminada azuladamente. Gary: ?! A ferida aberta do peito de Maggie vão se curando enquanto iluminada divinamente coberta por pequenas luzinhas pequenas como vagalumes. Bone: O cristal do Joseph? *olha pro pingente do Gary e depois para a luz azul* (Me lembro bem...os 7 cristais que ele criou.) Maggie fica completamente restaurada e seu coração volta a bater aos poucos, o feixe de luz azul vai cessando aos poucos e a ventania gelada também vai cessando, deixando uns pequenos brilhos caindo do pouco do feixe que deixou, parecia neves caindo. Bone: *tira um coração vermelho da armadura. Era um pingente* É. Lembro bem. Gary: *olhando para Bone* Como você tem um coração desses? Bone: E aí vai algo que não está no diário de seu pai. Ele criou 7 cristais mágicos e me deixou com eles. Eu dei para aqueles que eram dígnos. Bone: O vermelho é o meu. É a determinação. Ele faz com que eu seja quase imortal, pois ele me dá forças para levantar. O seu Gary, é o da Justiça, ele faz com que você identifique facilmente quem é bom e mal, também pode se tornar uma espada. O da sua irmã é a Paciência, é o que fez ela ser calma e saber distinguir o certo e o errado em vários momentos. O que eu dei ao Kevin é a Bravura, ele agora não tem medo de nada. O do Wallace é a Perseverança, por isso que ele é tão positivo sabe? E tão confiante. O da sua mãe é a Bondade, ele faz com que pessoas que tem o instinto de matar se acalmem por um momento. E a Integridade...bem eu dei ao Tiranduil, por isso que ele seguiu os valores dele em vez de seguir o Mindi. Juan: *vai até Maggie* Ei...ela ta bem? Tiranduil: Seu coração voltou a bater. Maggie: *toca no rosto de Juan* ... Juan: *sorrir* Tiranduil: Ele voltou ao normal...Gary boas noticias! Gary: Eu vi. Isso é bom...muito bom. Juan: *abraça Maggie* Maggie: ...Eu não sei bem o que houve... Gary: Você foi revivida. (Não é óbvio?) Maggie: Mas eu estou de volta...e você está com a espada >< que bom! *sorrir* Juan: *lacrimeja* Obrigado Maggie: Eu sei muito bem que fui revivida...mas não entendi como isto foi feito...vocês não fizeram nada. Gary: Deve ter sido o cristal da minha irmã. Uma vez por dia ele revive pessoas inocentes. Maggie: Inocentes?...Não concordo com este termo...mas eu digo obrigada a ela, mesmo ela não estando aqui. *abraça Juan* E eu sinto muito Gary, não deixei você fazer sua vingança por eu mesma matar Mindi...ele mataria o Juan se eu não tivesse pensado rapido... Gary: Pois é né...mesmo que eu tenha treinado pra caramba e guardado raiva tá tudo bem. Tá tudo ótimo. Pelo menos ele tá vivo né? ^-^ Juan: *olha com raiva pro Gary* Idiota, bora lutar! Gary: Tô feliz por você. Só que eu queria ter matado o Mindi...não vou mentir. *fica na base normal com uma mão no bolso* Embora Garrett não pôde derrotar Mindi com suas próprias mãos, Ghumidir finalmente restaurou sua paz e agora com o rei de volta a vida, todos estavam felizes, aclamando por sua emocionante volta ao trono! Voltando para Trevalia, o cristal cessava seu brilho aos poucos e Trevalia volta à ficar como estava depois de o seu brilho azul ser cessado. Jenny: Oh....hum...*caindo no chão desmaiando* Elisyum: JENNETH!!! Tony: *corre até aonde elas estão* QUAL O PROBLEMA?!! Jenny: ... Elisyum: Ela desmaiou!! :( Tony: Caramba! *vai até Jenny* EI EI EI EIII!! Talam: Qual o problema? *se aproxima* Tony: Jenny desmaiou... D: Elisyum: Alguém à ajude! >< Talam: *segura Jenny e vai para um lugar de magos e sacerdotes* Elisyum: *seguindo Talam* Sacerdotes: Qual o problema? Talam: Esta garota sofreu alguma coisa que ela acabou desmaiando Sacerdote: *pega Jenny* Já voltamos com ela. Jenny: *o longo cabelo fica para baixo* Elisyum: :( Espero que ela fique bem. Talam: E vai... Elisyum: Não sabia que vocês tenham isso, aqui. Talam: É bem camuflado.. Tony: *chega* Cadê ela? Talam: Sendo cuidada... Depois de um tempo, Jenneth acorda de um coma profundo de 2 horas. Jenny: *abrindo os olhos devagar* Onde...onde...eu estou? Sacerdote: Trevalia Jenny: E...o que aconteceu...quem é você?... Sacerdote: Kenosuke. Jenny: ? (Nome diferênte...) Mago: Tá tudo bem! Talam, Tony e uma fada estão lá fora! Jenny: Bom...de qualquer modo...grata ^^ Es...estou liberada? Kenosuke: Sim...estão lá fora. Jenny: Grata de novo ^^ *levantando da cama e andando enquanto coloco a mão no cristal, saindo, encontrando com os três* Tony: Jenny? *abraça ela* Jenny: ! :o Elisyum: Jenneth! >< *voando até ela e abraçando* Você está bem! >< Jenny: Sim, eu estou ^^ *abraço também* Talam: Bom saber que está bem. *com uma mão na cintura* O que houve com você? Jenny: É estranho...eu só lembro de tudo brilhar e brilhar forte, e azular esse lugar enquanto gritava. Tony: Mas tá tudo bem agora? :) Jenny: É, está. Elisyum: Ainda bem ?? Jenny: Grata aos dois ^^ Bom, pessoal...eu precisarei me ausentar por enquanto. Tony: Eu vou pro portão! *sai correndo* Jenny: Certo, até mais Tony! ^^ Talam: Volto depois! Naraa *sai do lugar* Jenny: Tchauzinho ^^ *andando* Elisyum: *voando até o ombro dela e pousando* Uma nova ameaça? Dias se passam, até que uma nova figura aparece, entre elas vindo com Lupi a cavalo, um garoto, aparentava ter olhos azuis e cabelo preto, ele se apresentou como Yuke Grand Infinity, mostrando sua capacidade e mostrando como ele era, mas ainda não se mostrando alguém qualquer, um amador por exemplo, Tony por alguma razão invejava o garoto e se gabava por ele ter um corpo mais definido que o dele, mas Yuke não levou isso á cabeça. Jenneth começa a conhecer esse menino e resolve testar suas habilidades. Um dia na cachoeira aonde Cloud estava, ele estava sentado com os olhos fechados ouvindo a água, ele abre os olhos e sente a presença de Yuke que se aproximava. Yuke:*andando* Preciso treinar também minha mente... *fechando meus olhos e continuo a andar* Hum *observo Cloud por uns 2 metros de distância* Cloud: *fecha seus olhos e volta a meditar* Yuke: (Esse cara...por algum motivo, parece que de algum modo eu conheço ele.) *vai andando até Cloud* Cloud: Aprendiz de Lupi... Yuke: *dá um passo depois para fazendo seu cabelo ir para frente e voltar* Sim, sou eu. Cloud: Hum...o que veio fazer aqui? Yuke: Quero treinar, porém mais do que corpo, quero ter conhecimento tambem, ter controle *invoca sua espada* sobre meus poderes *faz ela sumir depois* Cloud: Entendo...fique aqui comigo e escute a água e feche seus olhos. Yuke: *senta numa pedra ao lado de Cloud, tentar ouvir o som da água* Correnteza...sem fim igual. O silêncio faz Yuke refletir com muita coisa. Cloud: O que te fez pensar? Yuke: *ainda com olhos fechados* Que tudo é como agua, nunca para, que nossas ações inteferem no caminho dela. Se fizermos algo errado, esse fluxo é quebrado e se não concertamos a tempo...esse fluxo some e tudo para. Cloud: Você é interessante...tudo realmente é como a água. Eu gosto muito de a ouvir, ela acalma quando estamos estressados, *levanta* como é ser treinado por Lupi? Yuke: Não sei dizer ainda porque ainda não fui treinado por ela de verdade mesmo. Cloud: Entendo. *pega sua espada e coloca ela em sua costa* Bom, voce é Yuke, o que quer descobrir? Yuke: Quero *invoca a espada dele* descobrir meu estilo de luta. Depois de 2 dias, Tony estava em cima do portão e vinha um homem e uma criança atrás dele. Tony: ABRAM OS PORTÕESSS!!! O portão se abre. Aege: *junto de Jenny* Quem está chegando? Aege: *vai para a frente do septo e vê Valeria esperando com varios soldados* Valeria: Que bom que trouxe ele! agora sabemos que Sandor não poderá nos atacar se tivermos o filho daquela estúpida... Garoto: Minha mãe não é estúpida! Você que é! Homem Alto: Calado... Valeria: Mais que garoto faladeiro haha! *vai até o Garoto e o observa* Nome... Edward: Edward... Valeria: Mirrau...obrigada por trazer ele! Mirrau: Eu tive que fazer uma pequena lesão na perna dele para ele parar de tentar fugir Edward: Tch...vocês são malucos! Valeria: Malucos...nós? Malucos é o reino aonde você vive...a sua mãe querendo atacar a gente, hahahahaha... Jenny: ... *observava questionável* Aege: *confusa, abraça Jenny* Cloud: Hum... *observa o garoto* Edward...Mirrau deixe ele no chão. Mirrau: *pega o garoto pela cintura e o bota no chão* Edward: Aaaaah!! Tchhh!!! Grrr! *cai no chão lacrimejando e toca em sua perna* Jenny: *fechando os olhos ao escutar ele gritar de dor* Mirrau: Viram o porquê ele não pode ficar em pé? Jenny: É... Valeria: Espero que aquela bruxa não ouse nos atacar... Mirrau: *vai pegar Edward* Edward: SAAI!!! EU PENSEI QUE NÃO FOSSE TÃO CRUEL! *com raiva* Mirrau: *pega Edward a força e o bota no cestinho de novo* Edward: *agarra Mirrau sentindo muita dor* Mirrau: *entra no castelo* Cloud: *observa Edward* ... (Uma criança qualquer...) Valeria: Ahahahaha aaaahahahaha *entrando e rindo um "pouco"* Aege: ele... Tony: *pula do portão, corre até Aege* aquele garoto é filho da rainha de Sandor! Acho que a Valeria errou muito em fazer isso! A rainha deve estar maluca! Aege: Você é burro! Com ele preso aqui, ela não poderá nos atacar! Eles tentaram nos atacar daquela vez! Tony: Mas para que a lesão na perna?! Eu jamais queria ter uma lesão daquelas! Aege: Meu deus Tony! Isso é para o nosso bem! Não seja criança! Tony: Hum...então ta bom :/ Jenny: Bem, não. Ele tá mostrando preocupação. Tony: Hum...você entendeu o que eu quis dizer né Jenny? Aege: Hum... *pega a elisyum e acaricia a cabeça dela* Jenny: Sim. Elisyum: >< Aege: Vamos lá com o Miarru conhecer esse garoto? Fofinha? :) Elisyum: Vamos lá. Aege: Bem...só não temos que ser vistos. Tony: Cadê aquele garoto? Escravo Mirim: *passando por perto* Tony: O garoto! *agarra o Escravo Mirim pelo braço com força* Pode pegar o meu lugar lá no portão rapidinho? Escravo Mirim: Ah...mas meu chefe pode me brigar... Tony: Se ele fizer algo me conte que eu vou tirar satisfação! Se ele falar algo, diga que eu disse para você ficar lá! Escravo Mirim: Tá... *se solta de Tony e olha para Jenny e da um sorriso desfarçado, vai até o portão* Tony: Vamos lá. Jenny: *olhando para o escravo e depois olho para baixo* Elisyum: Quando vocês estiverem prontos. Aege: Vamos! *corre para dentro do castelo* Vem elisyummm Lorhane Elisyum: E-espere! *voando seguindo Aege* Daniel Abraão Daniel Tony: vamos Jenny *pega na mão dela e corre a levando* XD Lorhane Jenny: ! *sendo puxada, porém indo desengonçada* Daniel Abraão Daniel Escravo Mirim: *observa e vê que eles se afastaram* ... hu....u... *abraça o joelho* estou feliz por eles... que vida divertida... *dentro do castelo* Daniel Abraão Daniel Tony: Aege?! Aege: *entra no quarto* Miarru: ... bem... sinto muito por tudo is--- Aege: miarru!!! Miarru: ohh... Aege... Edward: *olhando para cima com muita raiva* Tony: chegamos *parando Lorhane Jenny: Sim. Elisyum: Ele não bem. Daniel Abraão Daniel Miarru: o que tão fazendo aqui? ah! eu não conheço essa jovem! Miarru: bem... eu sou Miarru *da a mão para Jenny* Lorhane Jenny: *seguro* Jenneth. Daniel Abraão Daniel Miarru: ... *solta a mão dela e olha para Elisyum* olha so mais que criatura especial! *pega ela e vai até o Edward* mas o que querem aqui? *liberta Elisyum perto de Edward* Edward: *logo acha interessante e olha para Elisyum* olha so que bonitinha ... ah... *logo fica serio de novo* Aege: eu vim ver esse garoto estranho *chuta de leve a perna dele* Edward: AAAARGH!!! MAIS QUE?! Aege: meu deus desculpa... que fraco... Miarru: ... Lorhane Jenny: Por favor, paz, sem violência._. Daniel Abraão Daniel Miarru: não mexa com ele por favor senhorita Aege... Lorhane Elisyum: *olhando para Edward*._. Daniel Abraão só que isso se tornou temporário, embora entendesse errado uma hora, depois eles foram se entendendo. Até que Sandor ataca o reino e eles estão em apuros, Tony acaba sendo afetado pela explosão e Valeria ordena que todos vão olhar o que aconteceu, Miarru aparece com Edward para ver o que tá acontecendo, acaba sendo morto por flechas, durante o confronto, soldados vão tentar invadir, mas eis que Luna aparece e elimina os soldados, outra pilha vem e Ellua aparece, Jenneth aparece logo depois que Luna e Ellua aparece matando os soldados e nesse momento, Edward se revela, sacando a faca e vai na direção de Jenneth, mas é impedido por Tony, só que depois ele leva um corte nas costas e Edward é, nisso batalha lá e batalha cá, eles finalmente conseguem o que querem e vão embora, Jenneth enquanto isso curando Tony, falou ao garoto que fosse forte que vai ficar tudo bem, que ele confiasse nela enquanto ela estava o curando, tendo no fim, Trevalia atacada por sequestro do filho de uma mulher chamada Linfity, já tendo seu filho em mãos, eles vão embora. Na cabana dos Sacerdotes, Tony estava lá e eles descobrem que ele foi envenenado por uma faca que ingetaram veneno e que tem poucos minutos de vida, Yuke então diz que gostaria de tentar salvá-lo, mas a voz dele ficaria inativa por 1 ano, então, ele o faz e fica sem voz.